Blood Thirst
by Smilewhenyoucan
Summary: Baltor is destroyed, Or is he? Baltor and Bloom will do some experiments without knowing. After that is over, what will happen? May change to M because of a few inappropriate terms. Inappropriate to younger readers. Done with Pawprinter. Updates Slow. R/R
1. Taken

**This story in Mine and Pawprinter's story. She has a copy on her profile if you want to read from her. She is nicer then me, so…**

**Chapter 1,3,5,7,9,11...: Pawprinter! I will have who wrote the chapter on top of the chapter.**

**Chapters 2,4,6,8,10,12...: MEEEEEE**

**One review on Pawprinters side of stories pointed out that Winx Club is a children's show… This is not a children's story. It is under the 'Teen' category for a reason. Like I said in my summary, I might even change it to a 'M' story! So people who are under 13 shouldn't read this! Sorry about that!**

**Anyway… I don't own Winx Club!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Taken<strong>

**Bloom P~O~V**

I was doing some homework on my bed. I had my head was on the wood baseboard and my legs were sprawled out on the fluffy blue bed. I was sitting on my bed at Alfea, listening to some music and bouncing my head to the beat. I first had earphones on, but then at the last two versus, I unplugged them and let the song play as it echoed through mine and Flora's empty bedroom.

_Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

Flora loved this song. Well I think she was just playing with it because she almost never listened to this song. I think she just liked Justin Bieber. I missed Flora and the others to pieces. I even missed how Stella would through tantrums, I missed how Musa would blast her music late at night and would play it again early in the morning, I missed Tecna's sometimes annoying all-you-can-get knowledge, I missed Layla's 24/7 exercise videos and healthy eating rules, I missed Flora's plants and how she would always sing Justin Bieber to her plants. Justin Bieber was the new thing on Earth. I wasn't to fond of him, unlike Flora, but I still liked his music. I was now taping my hands on my legs, moving my foot, swaying back and forth , and bouncing my head to the beat. I was now all caught up in the song and was now humming the tune quietly to myself._Cant make up your mind_

_Please dont waste my time_

_Not tryin to rewind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one…_

Now I was singing the song way out of tune as I swayed my hole body to the beat.

"_Cant make up your mind"_

"_Please dont waste my time"_

"_Not tryin to rewind"_

"_I wish our hearts could come together as one…" _

I sang as the song finished and I hit pause and I went to go get my notebook. I had to do some Art homework was a few days after we destroyed Valtor. Everyone went home to their family after the dramatic event. I was so lonely now. Sky was gone back home, all of my friends went back home, everyone in my wing went back home, most of the people at Alfea went back home… Only two teachers stayed back at school. All of the others were out celebrating the victory. So there was three people only at Alfea. Those people were Me, , and .

I was sitting on my bed drawing. I drew a really bad puppy and other random stuff. I suck at drawing. I then hit play on my I-pod. I was now not paying much attention around me and on my homework. A new song came on and I loved this song so I started dancing well I was sitting and started to sing parts of it.

_Stayed awake all night toss and turnin Now my blood shot eyes are burninWorkin' out why this ain't workin_

"I hate art." I mumbled to myself as I franticly erased my picture that I just drew.

_Fight after fight after fight And now it's killin' me _

_You were too busy to believe in All the run away dreams I was dreaminTime to pack up and go I'm leavin_

Fight after fight after fight "Damn it!" I whispered grumpily to myself as I ripped my art paper to shreds out of frustration.

_And now I gotta be _

_On My Own _

_And living in a world alone Gets better every day That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home I'm gonna make it on my own I'll always take the harder road Gets better every day That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home _"You know why I love Hedley, Kiko?" I ask my pet bunny. Kiko is sitting at the foot of my bed watching me as I do my homework and sing.

"Hummm?" Kiko answered. I don't think he knew what I was asking him, but then again he was a smart bunny…

"I love Hedley 'cause of this song. Its so like me right now." I said as I leaned forward and rubbed Kiko's fluffy head. I pulled away and continued to hum the song.

_How'd you end up oh so jaded? _

_Cynical and so sedated Can't live in this world you created Day after day after day _

I was now back to drawing. Well my attempt at drawing. I was still humming the song as the music echoed through my room._And now I gotta be On My Own And living in a world alone Gets better every day _

_That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home _

_I'm gonna make it on my own I'll always take the harder road _

_Gets better every day _

That I don't have to say

I'm sorry I'm coming home

Kiko was now getting bored just watching me sing and do homework, so he scampered off to Musa's recording booth, that was his new favourite place._You will always be the lonely one You will always try to swallow the Sun _

_Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone I was now tapping my pencil to my art kit as I hummed the beat a little louder._

_On my own _

_And living in a world alone Gets better every day Cause I don't have to say _

_And now you're killin' me…_

I was now standing up on my bed screaming out the lyrics into my pencil. But then I got interrupted.

Thump, Thump, Thump!

"What was that?" I whispered to myself as I jumped down from the bed and I walked to the window. I was now fully aware of my surroundings.

"Hello Bloom!" I cold hard voice shot out from a window. After that everything went cold and black.

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

I awoke in a cold, hard bed. Just like the voice.

"W-W…." I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and I could make a sound. I sat up.

"Bloom honey, you should really get some locks on your window! It was so easy to get in!" The voice said from the dark corner.

"Who are you?" I choked out.

"Don't you remember me? Well I remember you. How could someone forget someone as _hot_ as you?" The voice said again from the dark. The person then stepped out from the darkness and I then knew what I was dealing with.

"Lets go Winx Enchantix!" I screamed and jumped in the air. I quickly transformed and landed swiftly on my feet in a battle position.

"Out." The voice said and again I fell into a deep sleep. Or was I knocked out? Anyway I wasn't awake…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was the first chapter. Like I said I never wrote a Bloom story ever before! <strong>

**So the first song that was used is Eenie Meenie by Justin Bieber featuring Sean Kingston. **

**The second song used is On My Own by Hedley. **

**I know this chapter wasn't much teen, but the next chapter will be major teen, so please be careful!**

**Ok so tell me what you think of this story so far.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Horrible, horrible memories

**Writer: Smilewhenyoucan… Moi! **

**Disclaimer: Nobody who owns Winx here.**

**Warning: Major T or Minor M. Read at yer own risk!**

**This may seem like another story, but it is not. This chapter just has some same things, so don't complain!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Horrible, horrible memories<strong>

**Bloom P~O~V**

I woke up several hours later, with my hands tied behind my back and my head in somebody's lap…

"Wakey wakey, my sleeping fiery flame…" Baltor whispered in his evil voice.

I sat up and looked the crazy man in the eyes, "How the hell did you come back?" I asked "I thought I destroyed you!" I yelled furiously.

"No time for questions my love, but I will tell you this. Each time you use your powers, I become stronger. So the last time you used them, I came back. All of me is because of you.." Baltor whispered. It was hard to swallow now knowing Baltor is back because of me, but eventually I swallowed. I tried to get out of the ropes by using my magic, but I couldn't summon my powers… Why does this always happen to me!

"Oh, by the way the binds stop you from using your powers." Baltor said simply with a chuckle. After he said that I quickly looked around the small room. Looking for an exit.

"Where are we?" I asked the disgusting long blond haired man.

"Should I tell you? Well I guess you can't get anywhere so… We are in my room in the gloomy forest. Also its invisible so If your friends try to find you, they wont find you. Your mine forever." Baltor whispered into my ear as he hugged me tighter up in his strong was looking at me in an expression I couldn't quite put my finger on…but I tried to get out of the awkward position with my hands tied behind my back. I slithered away to the edge of the bed and clung to the bed post.

"Not that you will succeed, but what were you to do if you get the ropes off?" Baltor asked, but I continued to struggle not caring about what he says. "I'd stop struggling if I were you, stop trying to get out of the ropes. The more you struggle, the tighter they get and the less power you'll have." The despicable man said calmly. He waited a few moments before continuing. "Now….I believe you got. No, you _have_ to repay me for sparing your friends and bunny back at Alfea, Bloom." Baltor said only inches away from my face, but then he pulled away. Thank god that he did, I would never want to kiss that slime ball.

I looked at him in fear. If he wanted repayment, it would defiantly be more than a kiss. Damn it! Why do villains always want more then what your not even comfortable doing!…

"What do you want?" I croaked dreading what he will do to me.

"Come here, my dear. I want my repayment NOW." Baltor commanded and I felt one of his strong hands grasp on one of my legs and the other around my waist. He pulled me towards the dark wizard."Get off!" I screeched and tried to kick him….but I was wearing my Enchantix sole less sandals…they couldn't do much damage.

"Stop struggling or the repayment will be much more than I am going to do." He snapped angrily at me.

I got worried and stopped struggling. He layed down and pulled me down with him. I felt really angry when I got forced to lean on him. He then started stroke my hair and caress my cheeks… So there I was laying ontop of my enemy with my legs on either side of his body, his hand were holding my shoulders down on him so I couldn't run, his breath was right under my nose. He had hot, disgusting smelling breath.

"Stop that…" I mumbled angrily.

"Stop what? I'm enjoying this." Baltor whispered into my ear.

"What? Enjoying what?" I asked smugly

"Enjoying you struggle. I'm enjoying how you hate me so much that you would kill me. Well I have done this to no other fairy, you're the first one I feel that I love." Baltor whispered in my ear again.

"Stop!" I yelled, but Baltor didn't stop. He barley acknowledged my comment. He licked his lips, removed his one hand from one of my shoulders and put it on my back pressing down hard, and with the other tilted my head towards his and then put it on my ass.

"You can enjoy this, or the rest of your life will be…a misery…" He whispered, and I wanted to scream when he said this. He then leaned forward and licked my lips with his wet, slimey tong. He then put his lips to my unwilling lips. He licked all the way from below my nose to just above my chin, leaving slobber all over my face and all over his. He lifted his lips and rubbed his face in my hair, cleaning himself. He then did the same thing, but this time he didn't clean himself.

I struggled and kicked, but Baltor had a strong grip on my back and my butt. Also my hands were still tied behind my back, witch made my shoulders hurt like hell. My struggles became violent, but Baltor didn't seam to notice and he got deeper into the kiss. He forced his tongue into my mouth and started to explore my mouth. I then bit down hard on his tong witch made him pull away. He then pulled away and said a spell and he went and licked my lips again… The same drill as before.

After around 10 minuets of forced making out Baltor finally pulled out of my mouth and I wiped my mouth on my shoulder, and moved away into the farthest end of the bed.

"You wear too much lipstick, Bloom." Baltor simpered as he wiped his lipstick covered lips to the back of his hand.

I did nothing but cry for a good half an hour, seeing as Baltor got his "repayment."

'_I want to die' _Ithought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. All Just a Dream?

**Well I got this chapter up now! Yay!**

**Writer: Pawprinter… My co- writer here on Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Alright. The writers of 'Blood Thirst' don't own Winx Club. Do you get that? Good, because I don't want to say that all of the time.**

**Warning: Major 'T'!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: All just a dream.<strong>

**Bloom P~O~V**

I woke up and it was around 7 pm. I had sleep in my eyes. In the room there was a golden sunset making a shadow around everything.

"What the hell? What just happened? Where am I?" I asked myself in a whisper. Then I realised I was back in my dorm. I was back in my bed with Kiko at my feet, my homework on my lap, and I was listening my I-pod still.

"I must of fell asleep doing my stupid art homework!" I said furiously then turned around and closed my eyes.

After a few moments I opened my eyes and looked at my I-pod.

"Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare." I read in a whisper. I then turned up the volume, so I could hear it, then rolled over to my other side, and then closed my eyes.

The song that I was listening to felt like it actually happened to me… It did happen to me, a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

As the song played I tried to remember my nightmare and make since of it. All I remember was me being in a cold, dark, mouldy, room, with a cold, rock hard bed. There was no light and sent shivers down my back. It all felt so real! So cold, so horrible. I knew that Baltor was her captor in my dream, and he wanted more then a kiss. The kiss was the worst and most discussing kiss in my life, but at the same time it was the best and most wonderful kiss ever. Why would I ever like this kiss! I hate the man that gave it to me! But Sky never kissed me like that. No boy ever did. Why did Baltor did then? Why? Why did my mind think of this? All I did was ask why question, all I could do was ask why questions.

All of a sudden, as I rolled over, I accidentally unplugged my earphones and let the song ring through the empty dorm.

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate_

_Is looking so clear_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your fucking nightmare! (1)_

"Its not _your_ fucking nightmare, its _my_ fucking nightmare!" I yelled as I turned down the volume to my I-pod, so I could hear it but not that the song was blasting.

Nightmare… Dream. Whatever you want to call it, I had mixed feelings about it. When the song ended so I hit pause and tossed my I-pod on my nightstand.

'What a nightmare.' I thought to myself. 'It felt like Baltor was really there, really kissing me. His tong on my lips, his hands on my body.' I thought of the nightmare and shivered at the thought of it.

"Man I hate nightmares." I yelled at the top of my lungs. "But why do I always have nightmares?" I asked myself in a whisper, "I hope my nightmare never actually happens to me." I said sleepily as I sat up and stretched. I looked around the room picked up my hair brush and turned to Kiko.

Kiko, my grey and white magical bunny. He had floppy ears and chocolate brown eyes with a wet pink nose.

_Bring, Bring, Bring!_

"What the heck?" I asked myself still half asleep, but the I remembered that it was cell phone.

"_Hello?" _I answered

"_Hey babe!" _The filmier voice of my boyfriend called out, _"I'm coming to Alfea in a half an hour. Do you wanna go on a date?" _Sky asked

"_Yeah!" _I yelled into the phone which caused Sky to yell and me to blush.

"_So I'll see you soon then!" _Sky told me

"_Wait! How are you going to get into Alfea? Mrs.F is still here!" _I yelled at him

"_Well I come in through your window. See you soon babe, Love you." _Sky said

"_Love you too." _I said and then waited for him to hang up. After he did I also did.

"Kiko! I'm going on a date!" I sang to my bunny as I lifted him up from his sleep, held him above my head, and twirled him in the air.

All Kiko did was squirm above my head, trying to get out of my grip. After a few more seconds I put him down and he ran away. I jumped out of bed. I got my housecoat, my hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, some clothes and all of that stuff. I then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door right behind me. I put my clothes and stuff in a basket and brought my shampoo and stuff into the shower. I got undressed and stepped in the shower. I closed the frosty glass door and I turned on the hot water. I felt the water rush down my head, down to my back, and off my legs. I felt the water wash away my makeup and the nightmare. My flame red hair was drenched with water when I touched it. I put drops of cinnamon scented body wash on my purple sponge and rubbed it on to my body.

After of a few moments of just standing, waiting for the soap to wash down the drain, I opened my cinnamon scented shampoo and poured a handful of the light brown liquid in my hand and rubbed it into my hair. I washed it out and put in the conditioner.

After I finished the shower I stepped out and wiped a small space of the water vapour off of the mirror so I could see myself.

I put on my strapless bra and underwear on and blow dried my hair until it was damp and wavy.

"Damn! I forgot my makeup!" I whispered in anger to myself. I walked out of the bathroom and gasped in shock.

"Hey babe!" Sky called to me. He was sitting on my bed in his normal clothes.

"How did you get in!" I asked reaching for my towel and wrapping it around my body.

"Nice to see you too…" Sky said sarcastically.

"Sorry. How did you get in?" I asked once again.

"Your balcony window was unlocked so I came in." Sky said simply, "I'm back!"

"Finaly someone other then teachers to talk to!" I yelled as I ran to him and jumped on him.

"Wow Bloo-…" Sky started to say but I started to kiss him very passionately.

Things led one thing to another, and after a half an hour of making out we started to take each others clothes off, then we did what a lot of unsupervised teenagers do…

* * *

><p><strong>Well… There you go.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Found!

**Chapter four… Here we are ; )**

**Writer: Smilewhenyoucan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Pawprinter doesn't own Winx Club.**

**Warning: This is a major 'T' chapter! This may even be a 'M' chapter! There is some suggestiveness to sex, and alcohol. There is lots of swearing too! So 15 years up only should read. Depends how mature you are.**

**Here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Found!<strong>

"What the hell happen last night? Why the fuck aren't we in our beds? Why does my head hurt so fucking much!" Layla asked slowly as she started to get off the coffee table. She then stood up and stumbled back onto the coffee table.

"Wow Layla! Colourful language!" Musa yelled "Now… Where the fuck is that fucking honey! God Damn it! I just had it!" Musa yelled as she ran into the kitchen and then ran out. She then sat down in Tecna's computer chair.

"Yeah sure. I'm the one with all of the 'Colourful language'!" Layla joked

"Yeah! What the hell!" Stella yelled quietly and angrily, "My head hurts too!" Stella complained and rubbed her head and then continued talk, "Last thing I remember is my going to the party on my planet for destroying Baltor!" Stella whispered as she swung her legs off the couch and put her head in her hands, she then put her elbows on her legs.

"Well I remember it all!" Musa said, "I wasn't as drunk as you people." Musa whispered under her breath and then chuckled to herself, "We all went to Stella's party on Solaria for destroying Baltor. Stella all got you to drink a lot of hard core alcohol and you got really drunk. We then decided to come and get Bloom to go to the party, but we crashed here in the lobby because I was really tired and you all passed out." Musa explained with hand movements.

"Huh? We don't get it." Tecna said awed.

"Hey Tecci! You finally don't get something!" Stella yelled as she stood up. She then started to skip around as she sang. Stella then stumbled and flipped over the back of the couch and landed upside down giggling.

"Thank god I'm not that drunk!" Musa yelled and through her arms in the air in a cheer.

"Yeah me too." Flora said lightly, "Well I'm going to go and get changed." Flora said sleepily and then walked into her and Bloom's room.

"Well that was some party, to bad you guy-…" Musa started to say but then got cut off my Flora's scream and then a running Flora.

"What? What! What is _he _doing here?" Flora asked shaking.

"What's wrong Flo?" Tecna asked standing up and putting her arms out to balance herself. Flora then pointed a shaky finger to her room.

"Just go and see for yourself." Flora whispered and shivered. The Winx all stood up and balanced themselves. They then walked to the doorframe of Bloom and Flora's room.

"Gasp!" Layla yelled sarcastically as she covered her mouth with a shocked expression on her face, but after a few seconds Layla started to laugh.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I know everything!" Stella yelled and through her hands up in the air in a cheering motion.

Everyone was staring at Bloom and Sky in Flora's bed with Blooms legs wrapped around Sky's waist and her arms around his shoulders, even better… there cloths were all over the floor.

"Oh my god," Tecna whispered in shock. "They did _it_! We are way to young to do that!" She said a little louder.

"Well it looks like they did… I wonder how it was." Musa said as she crossed her arms with a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't even think about it!" Tecna hissed angrily. "I don't wanna even here you talking about it, never mind doing it!" Tecna hissed as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Wow Tecna, I promise I wont! Just chill!" Musa said as she hugged Tecna. Tecna then went at ease.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Flora asked "They look so peaceful…" Flora asked.

"Na, I think we should leave them. I don't want to see his… You know." Layla started to say and then shivered. "Plus they probably just fell asleep. Look at their sweat on them!" Layla whispered as she pointed to Bloom and Sky.

"Ewww…" Flora yelled and gagged. "Why did you have to point that out?" Flora asked and Layla shrugged

"Yeah your right, lets go and sleep…" Stella said as she stretched and yawned.

"What about me? They are in my bed!" Flora cried as she stomped after the rest of the Winx.

"Ok Flo, you can come and sleep on the couch." Layla said. Everyone then turned into their room and fell asleep.

It was a few hours after the Winx found Bloom and Sky. Everyone was up and didn't have a hangover anymore _(A/N… Hangovers only last a few hours on fairies… In my world)._ Everyone was in the lobby and were deciding on if they should wake Bloom and Sky up.

"I don't wanna!" Stella yelled as she through her hand in front of her face.

"Well now it looks like its up to me and Flo…" Layla said pounding her fist on her palm. "So Flo, you go and wake up Bloom, and I'll wake up Sky… Lets move in!" Layla said in a joking army leader voice. She and Flora then walked into Bloom's room and walked towards the sleeping couple.

Flora shook Bloom on the shoulder. Bloom rolled away and on top of Sky and she muttered something in her sleep. Flora then shook Bloom and once again Bloom rolled over, but this time closer to Flora. For the last time, Flora shook Bloom and Bloom lifted her head up sleepily.

"I'm up. I'm coming for breakfast! Make sure Stella doesn't take my stuff." Bloom said slowly in a whisper and then her head fell back into the pillow.

At the same time Flora tried to wake Bloom up, Layla found a blind pole _(A/N… a pole hanging from the blind that turns the blind up and down or left and right) _and started to poke Sky with it and saying, "Wake up Sky, your late for class!" She said in her best Riven impression.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up Helia." Sky said forgetting where he was.

"Helia? I was trying to be Riven!" Layla whispered in a angrily question.

Sky then rolled out of bed and stood up facing the other way… He totally forgot that he was naked. Sky turned around and the Flora and Layla looked away.

"Oh fuck." Sky said embarrass and jumped back in bed.

"Yeah… Uhhh, you guys weren't supposed to see this... Me and ummmm… Uhhhh" Bloom shyly as she realised what just happened. She was lost for words.

"Well we did!" Flora yelled sternly as she crossed her arms. "The worst part is that you did it in _my_ bed! Why not yours!" Flora yelled.

"Uhhhh. We wanted to do it fast, and your bed was the closest…" Bloom said as she clung to Sky's arm.

"Just go and get dressed," Layla said now grossed out. "We want to talk to you. So meet us in the living room." Layla told Bloom. "Also get Sky out of here!"

Layla and Flora then walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sky and Bloom got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"That was amazing!" Bloom said when she was done getting dressed.

"Yeah." Sky said with a small smile. "I should get going. I have some King stuff to do. Can you talk to them and make sure everything is ok?" Sky asked.

"Sure it's no problem. Just don't tell the guys about anything. I don't want them to get any ideas about what to do with my friends…" Bloom said worried. She quickly kissed him and Sky jumped out the window and onto a tree, he waved and jumped down to the ground.

Bloom cleaned up the evidence and slowly walked into the living room.

"We had a speech all ready for you, but we desided that you'll be punished if you get pregnant! Never ever do that again!." Tecna said. "Oh if your wondering some of the speech is about how to not have it, and if you do how to stay safe. Like if you put a protection spell on yourself."

"Okay can you guys not tell anyone… Or do you mind not telling anyone." Bloom asked.

"Yeah whatever! But we need answers! Like how was it? Did it hurt? Was it your first time?" Stella asked eagerly.

"It was really good! He never kissed me like that before, he just I don't know but it was perfect. Like you know when you think your first time is going to be, it was just like that with me and Sky. It did really hurt! Like a lot! He we so rough so that made it harder. He made me bleed… It was our first time I swear. I haven't been sneaking around doing it." Bloom said.

"It's okay but you really should use your own bed and not Flora's." Musa said.

"You said you bleed, so I was it in… my bed?" Flora asked.

"Sorry Flora, but yes." Bloom said and Flora had a really disturbed look on his face.

"Bloom you do know the risk of doing what you did? You could get pregnant! You will look like a slut if you have a baby at this age! Your only 17!" Tecna said worried. "You did use a protection spell right?"

"Protection spells? What is that? When did we learn about them?" Bloom asked.

"That means no." Layla said. Bloom laughed nervously and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Don't worry you guys," Bloom smiled reassuringly "But if I do get pregnant that basically makes you four aunts!" Bloom told them laughing nervously again.

"Hummmm. Aunt Stella or Auntie Stella?" Stella said testing out the names. "What do you guys think of that?" Stella asked

"I think that you are getting ahead of yourself! I'm not pregnant!" Bloom yelled and playful smacked her hand to the back of Stella's head.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 4! I am sorry for the gross stuff, but that is how it was… It was a lot worse before I re-wrote some of the stuff.<strong>

**Okay I am going to change this to 'M'… Possibly. What do you think?**

**What do you think about everything?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Not A Chapter!

This story is getting intence. I need your help. Should I change the rating to 'M' or just keep it at 'T'? I really need help with this! So tell me!

-Smilewhenyoucan


	6. So I Went To Do It

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**Writer: Pawprinter**

**Disclaimer: Pawprinter or I don't own anything!**

**Warning: There is some talk about adult subjects in this chapter! From now on… younger readers might be disturbed! Read at your own risk!**

**This chapter is moving quickly. I hope you guys follow ; )**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Don't worry you guys," Bloom smiled reassuringly "But if I do get pregnant that basically makes you four aunts!" Bloom told them laughing nervously again.

"Hummmm. Aunt Stella or Auntie Stella?" Stella said testing out the names. "What do you guys think of that?" Stella asked

"I think that you are getting ahead of yourself! I'm not pregnant!" Bloom yelled and playful smacked her hand to the back of Stella's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: So I Went To Do It<strong>

**Bloom P~O~V**

It was two weeks since the thing with me and Sky. Sky had left right after we did it… I haven't seem him sense. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be near him…

I was in my dorm doing some break homework. It was still break, so I wanted to get it done soon.

I was once again listening to music as I did my work. This time I had my I-pod in my pocket, with ear phones in. Music always helped pass the time.

_She said, "Baby, don't home, stay close, be close to , don't be gone. Boy, don't be gone."He said, "Baby, you know,I gotta run. I gotta go.I won't be long. Girl, I won't be long."_

I had been working on a 'Magix History' paper. It was due right when we get back from break. I didn't want to go back to school! I was having so much fun just hanging out around the dorm.

_She said, "Boy don't you flirtand, baby, please just don't get hurtand if you feel alone, then here, take my shirt."He said, "Forever, girl. I know you hate the weather, , maybe you should hold onto my sweater, girl."_

I missed Sky. He had been gone for two weeks! When ever I would call him, he wouldn't pick up. It was so annoying! It was like he was ignoring me! It felt like he was regretting what we did together! It made me mad, sad, and annoyed. He was the one to take off clothes first! Uhhhhhh!

_Na na na na na na na na na naNa na na na na na na na na_

I felt my stomach rumble… I was hungry. I wanted to get up and go get food, but I needed to get my work done! It would take forever to finish this paper, so I needed to use all of my spare time to do it…_She ran, picked up the phone,said, "Babe, I miss you. Come back can't be long. Boy, it can't be long."He said, "I hate this place.I miss your smile. I miss your face.I wrote a song. Girl, I wrote a song."_

All of a sudden I couldn't take the hunger any longer. I had been working for a long time now. I wanted a break, so I got off my bed. I walked towards the dorm kitchen. The dorm kitchen had just been installed… I LOVED it._She said, "You make me better, boy.I just mailed you a letter, boyand, oh, so you know, I'm still in your sweater, boy."He said, "Girl, don't be hurt.I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt,But I think I'd feel naked without your shirt."_

When I walked into the kitchen I seen Stella trying to cook. She had been learning from Flora, but still… Stella was a lost cause._Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na _

Stella had flour all over her hair and her face. She looked really strange with it in her hair. She looked like a little girl that was tiring to bake… Well she wasn't a little girl, but she was trying to bake.

"Bloom! Just the person I was looking for! I need your help!" Stella yelled. I could barley hear her, but I just made out her words.

I held up my hand and put out my pointer finger. I wanted her to wait, so I could finish my song.

I didn't really want to help Stella…

_He said, "You're looking great.I'm home. I'm back. I couldn't , way too long. That was way too long."She said, "Get over here.I crave you close. I need you play that song. Boy, play me our song."_

"BLOOM!" Stella yelled angrily.

I quickly paused my song. I looked at Stella… she looked annoyed. I put down my I-pod and took out my earphones.

"Yep?" I asked Stella. Stella rolled her eyes as she pointed to the stove.

"I need help!" Stella wined.

"I got that part! What do you need help with?" I asked through my teeth.

"Wow! Snappy!" Stella sang.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. Why was I acting like this?

"Sorry. I don't know what got into me…" I said shaking my head.

"Its fine! I need help with frying bacon." Stella said smiling. Bacon!É Why did she have flour in her hair then!

"Oh. That's easy!" I yelled. Stella frowned.

"How do you do it then?" She asked. I then told her.

"Do you get it?" I asked her.

"Yep!" Stella said happily.

"Okay! Good! I will be eating cookies over here…" I said as I pointed to the kitchen table.

I walked over to the pantry and took out the cookies. I walked back to the table and began eating.

Stella was humming happily as she cooked the bacon. I loved bacon. The smell was always wonderful, the smell always reminded me of weekends, the smell… the smell…

"Stella, I'm going to be sick!" I yelled.

I got up and started running to the sink. I knew I couldn't make it to the bathroom. I got to the sink just in time.

"Ewwww!" Stella wined as I threw up.

"Shut. Up. Stella!" I yelled between panting.

"What should I do?" Stella asked me.

"Go and get Flora, Layla, Tecna, and Musa." I whispered to Stella.

Stella nodded her head and ran out of the room. I was hanging on the counter, trying to balance myself.

"Bloom!" Flora yelled. She ran over to me and she pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" Musa asked me.

"Yes, Musa! I feel lovely!" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I was just checking…" Musa mumbled.

"What do you want us to do?" Layla asked me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

I stumbled over to the kitchen chair. I sat down heavily in a chair. I laid my head down on the table and I closed my eyes.

"Go get… Advil, Tylenol, Motrin, Gravel, bottled water, and Facecloths. You can find all of that in the nurses room." Stella told Layla and Musa.

I opened my eyes in time to see them nod.

"Oh and get…" Tecna told Layla. Tecna whispered the last word into Layla's ear… I couldn't hear what she said.

"Really! Do you think…?" Layla asked surprised.

Tecna just nodded in response.

Soon Layla and Musa were gone to the nurses office.

"Lets go lay you down, sweetie." Flora told me soothingly. I just nodded my head in response.

* * *

><p>I was in my bed… I was in my bed waiting for Layla and Musa to get back. I needed Advil. Really bad…<p>

"Honey, are you feeling better?" Flora asked me. She had been feeding me tea for awhile now… She said that it was a special kind of tea that helps with flues.

"A bit better. My stomach is really sore, but I can live." I mumbled.

"Okay, they are back." Flora told me. I smiled.

"Hey! We got some stuff for you!" Layla sang.

She came skipping into the room. She only had three bottles of water, a bottle of Gravel, Advil, two face cloths, and something else.

"Go take this to the bathroom and do it!" Tecna ordered me. I nodded unsure, but I could always trust my friends.

I walked to the bathroom and pulled out a box from the bag. It was a pregnancy test.

"You guys!" I yelled out the door.

"Just do it! It can't hurt!" Tecna yelled back.

So I went to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>The song was Sweater Song by Hedley.<strong>

**I don't have much to say about this chapter! Pawprinter wrote it.**

**If youngsters are still reading, please it will get scary! We might change it to 'M'! So please read at your own risk!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
